The Time Is Now
by IndependentGrl
Summary: This is just about Jackson's past.I got the idea from Mo0ny's story.So THANK YOU Mo0ny!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

(10)Jackson worked his key through the keyhole. He swung the door opened and walked inside. "Mom! I'm home!" He dropped his backpack at the edge of the couch and looked around. The house seemed all,quiet. "Mom!" he yelled again. He walked in the kitchen. Nothing. Her room. Noda. He felt a lump in his neck. He walked into the guest room. "Mom!" he screamed. He gradually began to cry as he saw the murdered,lifeless body of his mother.

Cody Jackson,please report to the guidance counsler's office." Mrs.Hannah shot a look at Jackson after listening to the intercom. Jackson sighed and left his desk.

"Cody," the guidance counsler, Mrs.Largen began, "I heard about your mother.It must be really hard to-." Jackson cut her off. "It's Jackson.Not Cody." She nodded. "Okay, Jackson. Now about your mother. No one really knows who murdered her. People say it was just a random man on the street. It remains a mystery but, to assure you, the police are doing alot of work to find out." She kept on talking but Jackson was too drowned in his thoughts. _I don't care how she died!_ he wanted to say,_ All that matters is that she's dead and I'll never see her again!_ _Aren't I too young to have to go through this? What fifth grader loses their mom?_

(16)Jackson looked up from his book. He saw a short, asian girl staring at him. "Hi," she said, sticking out her hand, "I'm Melissa,Melissa Wu." Jackson shook her hand. "Jackson."

"So," Melissa began,wanting to start a conversation, "I hear you're the new kid?" She sat down beside him,waiting for an answer. Jackson shoved his book in his backpack and leaned back on the tree. "Yeah.So what?"

"Well,if you ever need my help or anything,ya know, showing you the class rooms, which cafeteria food is worthwhile for eating,stuff like that."

"I don't need your help," Jackson snapped, getting up and throwing his backpack on his shoulders, "And if I did, it wouldn't be from you."

Melissa watched him walk away,as she wondered what she said wrong.

(10)"Now,"Mrs.Largen continued,"If you ever want to talk about,anything really,I'm always going ot be here. You understand Jackson?"

Anger grew inside of him._Why can't people just leave me alone? No one really cares about me. It's just they're job._

"Do you understand Jackson?"

The anger exploded.

"SHUT UP!" he screamed at her, "SHUT UP,SHUT UP,SHUT UP!I don't need your help! This was a total waste of time! Just leave me alone." He threw himself out of his seat and flew out the door.

"Stupid guidance counsler,"he muttered to himself.He kicked a rock on the ground and made his way back to his classroom.

(16)"Hi."Jackson looked up from his lunch.The weird asian girl Melissa was back.She took a seat next to him and stared happily in his eyes.Jackson just stared gloomily back.

"Yeah,"he said,"What do you want?"

Melissa pushed her spaghetti around her tray."Nothing.Just wanted to talk."

Jackson stared at her more."Then you came to the wrong person."

He turned back to his lunch and started eating.Melissa frowned."I guess you're not the social type?"she asked teasingfully. Jackson fixed her eyes on her."No.I'm not."He went back to his lunch.


	2. Chapter 2

(10) Jackson looked up from his book as he noticed the all the kids staring down at him.He put his finger in his book,saving his spot and gave them all stern looks

"What?" he snapped at them.they continued staring at him when one guy spoke up.

"Hey,"he said,"We hear yo mom got beat up," Jackson fixed his eyes on him. "Yeah,so?"

The guy raised his eyebrows and leaned in closer. "Word on the street is that you're next."

(16)"Hey!Jackson!Wait up." Jackson turned around and wasn't surprised to see Melissa running to talk with him.Jackson stopped walking and waited reluctantly for her.

She finally caught up and tried to catch her breath."Hi.I just wanted to tell you that for a week,we're going to Palau and,I'm part of the planning committie and guess what?You get to come!" Jackson stared down at her."Palua?We're visiting a chair company?"

Melissa laughed."No.Actually it's this beautiful place near Guam.We're gonna spend a week there,camping."

Jackson nodded."Sounds expensive."

She shook her head."Actually,it's not bad.We've had a ton of fundraisers that I'm pretty sure will help pay for it.And I'm sure your parents can pay for the extra stuff."

"Hmm,parents,"Jackson began, "Another chair company?"

Before Melissa had the chance to reply,he was gone.

(10)'What do you mean I'm next?"Jackson asked bluntly.Eyebrows were raised at the sign of no fear in Jackson's reaction.

The guy knelt down next to him and patted his shoulder."We just heard that the killer's out to get you too."

Jackson nodded.He patted the guy's shoulder back."Okay then.But I'm gonna ask this killer to get you first."

And he was gone.

(16)"What do you want?"Jackson mumbled as he heard Melissa's footsteps running after him.She caught with him and looked at him in the eye."How did you know it was me?"

Jackson sighed."Isn't it obvious?" "No..." Jackson shrugged."It is to me". Melissa shuddered the fear off her shoulders and continued."Well,I asked the planning committe if you could go on the trip with us,so...they said yes!" Jackson nodded. "And the prices?" "Oh,don't worry about that.We got it all planned out." Jackson stopped walking. "Planned out?" Melissa nodded. "Great.Just Great."

Sorry about the short chapter.And for taking too long.I got really bad writer's block


End file.
